


Make Your Move When She's Got the Flu

by krayana



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/F, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krayana/pseuds/krayana
Summary: It doesn't take Katee and Tricia very long to go from "who is that bitch?" to "you should stay over."





	Make Your Move When She's Got the Flu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likebrightness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/gifts).



> All remaining weirdness and mistakes are mine, Sara was a rockin' beta, lots of thanks to her for the pinch hit on her part. I hope this hit somewhere near the mark!
> 
> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

There are times, usually when Tricia's stepping out of the shower, or standing at the fridge in jeans and that wool sweater, or walking down the red carpet next to her, that Katee can't believe she ever, even for a second, thought she hated this woman. She can remember the first day on set, seeing the tall blond from across the lot and thinking "oh, shit, who's  _that_  bitch?" but apparently Trish had similar thoughts about the scowling blond stamping out her cigarette, so they call it even.   
  
It's not that they hadn't been introduced, it's that they hadn't seen each other in wardrobe. And Tricia was all, as Katee so eloquently put it,  _Tricia_  (which Tricia had come to decipher over the years as meaning something about "long legs and blond hair and blue eyes, and that  _mouth_ ," which is about when Katee loses the ability to use words, no matter what Trisha tries, mostly because Katee won't answer the question unless they're in bed.), and Katee looked like everything Tricia usually wished she looked like so people would take her just a bit more seriously so she wouldn't end up on a post-apocalyptic show in a skimpy red dress while everyone else was in flight suits and jumpsuits and actual clothes they could relax and laugh in, like that girl who didn't seem to know how to stop laughing. (God, that  _laugh_ ). Tricia knew she was a goner before Katee did, but Tricia also knew she was way more patient than her co-star, so it'd work out just fine.   
  
That same afternoon they were in makeup together after lunch, and they made the time pass by making each other laugh with increasingly ridiculous stories about former costars. Tricia's story about Ben Browder in just Road Runner boxers running out of his trailer took the cake. No one had ever figured out  _why_  he was running out of his trailer, either. Katee and Tricia just liked the fact that they were Road Runner boxers.   
  
After that, it was easy to find the time to hang out together. They both had to be on set constantly, though they rarely filmed together, so they got lunch together most days. Tricia could feel her patience wearing thin with just being friends, though, as Katie got more comfortable with the role, the set, Tricia herself. Katee, it turned out, was a physically affectionate person. Not handsy, or anything, she just sat closer than most people, or grabbed an arm when using a name to stop you would work just as well. And every time she was near, Tricia was on high alert, hoping Katee would give in and touch her more.   
  
Finally she gave in one afternoon and took the initiative. When Katee showed up, Tricia slung her arm around her shoulders. At first, Katee looked up at her in confusion, but Tricia was, after all, an actor, and she pretended nothing was odd about the move, and Katee just settled back down and put her arm around Tricia's waist. Her fingers wouldn't sit still on Tricia's hip, though, and had Tricia wondering about the brilliance of her plan. She looked down at Katee when they got close to the craft services table and took her arm away. "You looked cold," was all the explanation she offered.   
  
Katee hadn't  _felt_  cold, until Tricia pulled away and was standing way over there, with like an entire eighteen inches between them. She'd have to sit closer at lunch. Trish never seemed to complain, unlike other people.   
  
The first time Tricia slept over at Katee's wasn't too long after her decision to take the initiative, though it was move-free on Tricia's part. Katee'd gotten really sick from filming in the Raider those last two episodes, and Tricia had brought her some soup. Real soup like her mom taught her to make, not that stuff from a can in Katee's cupboard.   
  
Tricia had almost felt bad for interrupting Katee's sleep when Katee opened the door wrapped in a quilt wearing nothing but boxers and a tank top, hair going everywhere. But the way her face lit up when she registered it was Tricia made her feel like maybe it was worth it to disturb the sleeping beast. And when she replied "Toast," to Tricia's "What have you eaten today?" Tricia was glad she stayed.   
  
Tricia made her eat a ton of soup, then demanded they watch themselves on TV, something Katee never did. It turned out it wasn't nearly so horrible as she thought it would be, and she got to stare at 6 on screen for as long as she wanted without anyone calling her on it. At a commercial, Katee turned to Tricia. "I can't believe you've convinced them you're that much of a bitch!" she said. "Though you look better in that dress in person," she lamented.   
  
Tricia smirked. "I can't believe everyone thinks you're that cocky--no, wait, I can," she laughed.   
  
Too tired to come up with any kind of reasonable comeback, Katee just burrowed into Tricia's side. "Shut up," she murmured. "I'm shy."   
  
Tricia put an arm around Katee's shoulders and patted her arm. "I know. I'm just giving you a hard time. It's my job as your best friend."   
  
Katee looked up. "You are, you know. My best friend." Tricia smiled. "Well, I  _was_  talking about me, but it's nice to know it goes both ways." she laughed. "Even if you don't remember this in the morning. Katee was so drugged up right now, Tricia wasn't sure she'd remember anything she said at all right now.   
  
"No, I will," Katee promised. "Or you have to tell me. I wouldn't change you in for all the normal weather in the world," she vowed.   
  
Tricia smiled. "I think it's bedtime, Katee," she replied.   
  
Katee pointed at the TV. "Niki has to bite a guy's ear off still!"   
  
Tricia picked up the remote and hit record. "There, you can watch it in the morning. Up you go," she encouraged.   
  
Slowly, and with no small amount of protest, really it was like herding cats, or four year olds, Tricia finally got Katee into her bedroom, into bed, and under the sheets. Tricia bent down to kiss Katee on the forehead, and she felt Katee's hand grip her wrist like an iron band.   
  
"Would you stay?" Katee sounded small and unsure, but the look in her eye wasn't hesitant, just cautious.   
  
Tricia raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" she asked. Katee nodded.   
  
"It was...good, having you here tonight, I don't want you to leave yet. The bed's big enough. I'm not contagious anymore, the medic said," Katee was rambling out her reasons, trying to find one to make Tricia stay. "Just...please?"   
  
It was the please that caught her, and had Tricia crossing to the other side of the bed, stripping down to her tank top and underwear, sliding under the covers in the darkness with Katee. "No funny business, you're still sick," she warned. Katee nodded solemnly.   
  
They may have agreed verbally, but before they even fell asleep, they ended up spooning, legs tangled together, Tricia's arm wrapped around Katee's stomach under her tank top, and her fingers gliding up and down Katee's ribs. Every so often, Katee would shift her hips back into Tricia's, causing Tricia to shift hers forward into Katee's rear. For being an innocent "Keeping my sick friend company" sleep-over, there was a hell of a lot of contact. Neither one of them seemed to mind.   
  
And a week later, when both of them were feeling much, much better, and they decided to have a repeat slumber party, minus the illness, both of them had an  _much_  better time.


End file.
